


Don't Want to Be Left Behind

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward beans will be awkward beans, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Jacob remembers.Queenie takes him to surprise Newt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I honestly didn't expect to like this movie because I'm like, _It's not Harry Potter it doesn't FEEL like that world idk wah wah wah_ and I loved it so I'm eating my words and here I am. Also I haven't read the book so ignore anything that's not accurate x'D

"This is where he lives?" He looked up at the building with no small amount of curiosity; it looked plain, boring, near decrepit. And he knew how exactly things were not what they looked like and _that_ left him wondering.

Queenie grinned and patted his hand. "Oh, honey, haven't you learned?" She rapped her knuckles on the door rapidly and rocked back on the balls of her feet. "He's going to be _so_ surprised. His face'll be just great!"

He fidgeted with his coat, smoothing down his lapels. He guessed that it must be Queenie's first time seeing him since they had parted ways, too, although it seemed they had stayed in contact. He hadn't had that option; it was only recently that he... _remembered_. Everything. She had come into his shop and there had been a moment of confusion, of indecision and wonder and then _recognition_. And he had _remembered_. He'd had to sit down.

The details had been slow in coming, but more or less everything he had known, he remembered. Or, he thought he did. Wasn't sure if he was remembering everything he wanted to remember because he couldn't remember– Queenie and Tina had been helping him to fill in the blanks with varying amounts of enthusiasm. 

(Tina cared. He wasn't stupid. He'd seen that smile.

 _"She's just worried for you, honey. And us. You're not supposed to remember and all. Just don't tell anyone, and it'll be our little secret, mmkay?"_ )

Who would he tell, anyway? Besides, it wasn't something you could go shouting in the streets, although some people still tried.

"Don't be nervous! I just know he'll be happy to see you!"

The door opened and an older lady peered through the crack. "Whaddya want?"

"We're looking for Newt Scamander. He lives here, doesn't he?"

The woman eyed Queenie, and then him. He stood up a little straighter. Queenie brushed aside her coat to reveal her wand tucked neatly into the waist of her trousers. "We're friends, miss. From New York," Queenie continued brightly, and the woman's eyes looked back to him again.

"What 'bout him?"

"I'm-"

"He's a No-Maj, ma'am, but I swear we're very good friends with Newt. You can ask him. Tell him, Queenie's here with a friend."

"... This one is a Muggle?"

He started, frowning down at the elderly woman. "A _what_?"

"You have no magic."

"Yes," Queenie said, and God bless her soul that she still sounded patient. "I just explained, he's a No-Maj– "

"Whaddya want with Mr Scamander?" the landlady interrupted, narrowing her eyes. "He's a busy man and has no time for Muggle drivel."

"Um, excuse me, we really are... friends." He could still remember when Newt called him that, and he could remember the crushing pain that had pressed down on his head when he _had_. He didn't _have_ friends, not really. He'd lived a solitary life, and he'd stumbled up Newt and Tina and Queenie  – literally! stumbled! over that case! how could have he known! – and to have to _forget_ about all of that... remembering how much that had hurt had been something he could have gone _without_ remembering. "My name is – "

"Mr Kowalski?" Newt pushed the door open further, eyes dragging along his form. They flicked to Queenie, and back again, and confusion was quickly overtaken with a joyful sort of surprise. "You– but I thought– Queenie, what did you do?"

"I did nothing, and I loathe the implication." Her tone came across as mock severe, but he looked over at her and found her eyes just impossibly playful.

"She really didn't," he added. "We sort of... crossed paths and I just... remembered." He smiled slightly. "I remembered her and I remembered forgetting and I remembered all of this..." he waved his hand vaguely. The interior of the apartment building was much, much nicer than the outside. " _Magic_ stuff. And it's still Jacob... just... by the way."

"Jacob," Newt said, and then went on to hesitate at offering a hand, take a step forward and then stop, look between him and Queenie, look happy and confused and awkward all at once before finally snatching Jacob's hand and clasping it between his own. "It's so good to see you!"

Queenie laughed, leaning forward to peck a kiss against Newt's cheek. "Good gracious, Newt, your mind's all a-clutter!"

"Yes, I... I suppose it is, isn't it?" Newt laughed slightly. "Good to see you, too, Queenie. How's Tina?"

"Flabbergasted that Jacob and I ran off to meet you," Queenie said. "Although she very much wanted to come with us, I could tell," she continued, and the familiar sly glint was creeping into her gaze. "She misses you, Newt. A lot."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just, I'm _so_ close to finishing this book – oh where are my manners, come in." He stepped back into the hallway, gesturing them in. The landlady had gone with an annoyed look as Newt had stepped around her to greet them.

"It had better be a dang good book, Newt Scamander, for making her wait for so long!"

"I'm working as fast as I can, it's not easy. Got a nasty bite a few weeks and it didn't metabolise as fast as I'd hoped..." He swung open the door to his home and nodded them in. His gaze met Jacob's, and Jacob grinned a little ruefully.

"I can say it now," he said, "since I get it. Thanks for the investment, I... I wouldn't have been able to get the bakery without you."

"Tina and Queenie said, I'm glad it worked out. After everything we put you through..." There was the slightly shy, emotionally stunted smile that Jacob had come to recognise on the wizard. (He'd – correctly, he was almost certain – assumed that Newt was just about as good with friends as he was, which was to say: not at all.) "And you couldn't even get your peace after forgetting, could you..."

He laughed dryly. "Yeah, well. Seems maybe excitement's more my thing. That, and some baking. I definitely like that."

"Don't look so downtrodden, Newt," Queenie said, shrugging out of her coat. "He's one of us, remember? He didn't need to forget and I'm still sorry we followed those orders."

" _You_ didn't," Jacob interjected. " _I_ did. I walked out there..." He paused for a moment, looking between Newt and Queenie and thinking of Tina and that damned magical case. "... although I guess I'm a little sorry I did, too."

Maybe more than a little. How could he choose to forget about his only three friends, and the strange host of creatures and circumstances that came with them? Even if he _had_ been told that it was necessary, he'd left them to suffer his lost memory on their own, hadn't he?

"I wouldn't worry about it, love." Queenie was looking at him and Jacob felt his cheeks grow warm. He constantly kept forgetting that she was a... she was a... oh, mind-reader, whatever the _magic_ word for it was, he still couldn't remember. "We've got you back now, that's all that matters." Now she pecked a kiss onto _his_ cheek, and the warmth building in his skin blasted into blazing.

She went to sit, and Newt was grinning at both of them.

Man. Just his luck. Of all the people in the world that he could befriend, and it had to be... _wizards_. And witches. And... fantastic beasts. His life was not _normal_.

"Don't kid yourself, normal is boring."

"Queenie... don't read his mind."

Jacob laughed out loud – and didn't even need the aid of Giggle Water this time – and went to join Queenie on the sofa as Newt blustered around to pick up the various clutter around the apartment to make room for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my characterisation isn't too bad, it feels a bit off to me and I usually don't write characters that don't feel 100% with me but I had to get this out I NEED Jacob to remember I NEED them all to be happy
> 
> (Also no I don't hate Tina or anything I just prefer the (Queenie/Jacob) Jacob & Newt relationship more because I'm so headcanoning Newt as asexual ((I KNOW he gets married that does not mean he's not)) so I like to. not focus on. that. Him and Tina are cute though I'm not hating she's friggin amazing)
> 
> I do not own _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
